Through the Eyes of a True Friend
by HOTTERTHNU
Summary: Luke's POV on the R-M-O drama...
1. Luke's POV 1

A/N - This will be a one-parter…but if enough people like it, I will make a second POV  
  
Luke's POV  
  
Through the Eyes of a True Friend  
  
I look at them, my ex-girlfriend and my new friend. So happy together. She's gorgeous, as usual. He, well, he just complements her perfectly. They go together, not her and me. I screwed that chance up. And now he's my friend. After all the shit I put him through, he sticks up for me. When my dad came out of the closet, that's when.   
  
Now I watch over her. Make sure no one hurts her. I don't need to worry about him. He would never hurt her. Never. Not like I did. I see Oliver Trask. The look in his eyes when she walks by. The secret smiles he reserves just for her. The warning looks passed on to him. I don't trust him.  
  
We, we don't trust this kid, Oliver. Oliver's doing the same thing that was done to me, by him. But they were meant for each other. Oliver's just meant for the asylum. He told me about Oliver's OD. OD my ass. And how Oliver wouldn't go to the emergency room. And how she stayed with Oliver, asked him to leave. I saw it all. The hurt in his eyes, those piercing blue eyes.   
  
I wish she would see it. How he's being torn apart by jealousy. Yeah, jealousy. I'm not afraid to admit it, but he is. Instead, he resorts to dangerous measures. Now he faces suspension or expulsion. These things didn't tear him apart. Yet the one thing that mattered most was also taken from him. Her trust. He saw it too. The hurt in her eyes. She didn't want to break his heart. What he didn't know, was hers was broken too.   
  
We come from different worlds, him and me. But are those two worlds really different? 


	2. Luke's POV, revised

A/N - This will be a one-parter.but I decided to make it longer, more detailed  
  
Disclaimer- McG and Josh Schwartz own the O.C., I just wish I did.  
  
Luke's POV  
  
Through the Eyes of a True Friend  
  
I look at them, my ex-girlfriend and my new friend. So happy together. She's gorgeous, as usual. He, well, he just complements her perfectly. They go together, not her and me. I screwed that chance up. And now he's my friend. After all the shit I put him through, he sticks up for me. When my dad came out of the closet, that's when.  
  
She was everything I ever wanted. Looks, brains, and love: what more could I ask for? I think back to that night in TJ. Shit, Holly was looking so damn fine. And since it was Tijuana, I had more than few drinks. What would any guy have done? Something sinks in my stomach. He wouldn't have done that to her. Not then, not now, not ever.  
  
And I am reminded, every fucking day, what I lost. What I could have still had. We were destined for marriage. I take a second look. No, thank God it didn't go that far. She deserved better. Much as I hate to admit it, I know he is that something better.  
  
Sometimes, I feel like blowing his brains out. Just sometimes. Because I know there are a hundred girls who would do anything, and I mean anything, to get with me. Even for one night. And because he was there for me. Befriended me. Stuck up for me. I punched him, and I made him the laughing- stock at school. A friend, that's what he is. And friends, those are things a person can always use a few more of.  
  
Yeah, he's a good friend to me. I've established that. But don't get me wrong. I have my own ways of showing my friendship.  
  
Now I watch over her. Make sure no one hurts her. I don't need to worry about him. He would never hurt her. Never. Not like I did. I see Oliver Trask. The look in his eyes when she walks by. The secret smiles he reserves just for her. The warning looks passed on to him. I don't trust him.  
  
I know he doesn't like Oliver either. It pains him to see her and Oliver together. Like a bullet shattering his heart. I know the feeling. Not that I wanted to kill him, not like he wants to destroy Oliver.  
  
We, we don't trust this kid, Oliver. Oliver's doing the same thing that was done to me, by him. But they were meant for each other. Oliver's just meant for the asylum. He told me about Oliver's OD. OD my ass. And how Oliver wouldn't go to the emergency room. And how she stayed with Oliver, asked him to leave. I saw it all. The hurt in his eyes, those piercing blue eyes.  
  
She doesn't listen to me. Not me, not him. The sad thing is, we're the only ones who can see through Oliver. I still love her, always have, always will. It's a different kind of love than his, but it's still a deep love. Something's going to happen. I can feel it in my bones. Warning her does no good; just makes her angrier. She's a stubborn one, but all we want to do is protect her.  
  
I wish she would see it. How he's being torn apart by jealousy. Yeah, jealousy. I'm not afraid to admit it, but he is. Instead, he resorts to dangerous measures. Now he faces suspension or expulsion. These things didn't tear him apart. Yet the one thing that mattered most was also taken from him. Her trust. He saw it too. The hurt in her eyes. She didn't want to break his heart. What he didn't know, was hers was broken too.  
  
We come from different worlds, him and me. But are those two worlds really different? 


End file.
